Store Room Surprises
by Robin Gills
Summary: Surprise sex, Slash, PWP, enough said.


Title: Store Room Surprises

Author: Robin Gills

Pairing: Hawkeye/BJ

Rating: NC17 – It's just sex

Disclaimer: These hot boys aren't mine, I'm not making any money off this.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know.  
Feedback: Sure

Spoilers: Nope

Word Count: 932

Beta: Un-betaed,

Summary: Surprise sex, PWP, enough said.

Hawkeye Peirce sighed as he stood in the store room completely and utterly board. He hated this job, taking inventory. He'd already finished his gin and he still had half the room left to count. He would have forced BJ to help but he was keeping a close eye on one of his patients. He sighed again and stared at the numbers on his clipboard in the dim light.

Abruptly the entrance door banged open and white light flooded the room practically blinding him, but that was the least of his surprises as he had was forcefully directed to the one of the outside walls. He was pushed up against it and large hands began to ravish him. His head was pushed back against the wall almost violently as he was kissed. He was taken by surprise but once he realized his ravisher he eagerly responded. His issued coat was shucked off and the roaming hands bunched up his drab green t-shirt. The fingers where back and stroked a nipple into a peak. He was keening with need before his assailant even reached the second.

He toed off his boots and he reached for his pants but the hands beat him to it as they reached down and his khakis and boxers were off before it registered in his brain. The hands and the added sensation of teeth proceeded to message, grope, and nip their way down his neck to his torso. Hawkeye's breaths were coming in short gasps now and he was finding it increasingly hard to breath. His erection needed no encouragement as assailants hands finally grasped his length and the kisses began again. Hawkeye and his ravisher broke apart to replenish their air supply.

The man before him used the brief interruption to unzip his own pants and pull them down just far enough so as to release his own member. He then grabbed a bottle off the shelf. Hawkeye had to wonder if it was strategically placed as the other man didn't even glance in the direction as he plucked it off the shelf. The man coated his fingers with the liquid and wrapped around his waist to gain access to his entrance. Hawkeye was kissed roughly making him _almost_ forget those fingers as they teased his entrance. The teasing continued for what seemed, to Hawkeye, like an eternity but finally one finger entered and then two. The fingers moved in and out stretching him on the fourth stroke they rubbed against his prostrate and he let out a long groan. The other man's deep chucked only encouraged him.

His companion then removed his fingers and carefully pulled up Hawkeye's left leg so that it was left to rest in the crook of the other man's arm. Hawkeye balanced himself by holding onto the shelf on his left and the small windowsill on his right. His right leg was then placed into the crook of the other opposite arm. The other man kissed him again as he settled his hands on Hawkeye's hips, lining them up. He entered Hawkeye slowly, a little bit at a time. Once he was fully inside Hawkeye the other man rest his forehead on Hawkeyes' shoulder letting Hawkeye get use to him. Both men breathed heavily as Hawkeye was lowered down and up on the other man's length.

"Beej…"Hawkeye moaned as the other man finally found his best angle which stroked against his prostrate with every thrust. They stayed in that rhythm until BJ couldn't stand the tedious pace and sped up. Hawkeye unconsciously let moans escape his throat as he felt his climax building. BJ's was back to kissing his throat as the moans escaped. Hawkeye's right leg was released and he wrapped it around the other man's waste as BJ stocked Hawkeye's length

The rough strokes BJ applied drove Hawkeye over the edge as and he came against the other mans' hand and t-shirt. BJ pumped into Hawkeye a couple more times before he spilled into him. Hawkeye could feel it as the other man released inside him and smiled. BJ rested his forehead on Hawkeye's shoulder, to regain his breath, supporting them both on shaky legs. Hawkeye was put back down on solid ground and both men leaned against the wall trying to lower their heart rates. BJ's head was still resting in between Hawkeye's shoulder and neck.

"Well…" Hawkeye said as he wove his arms underneath the other's jacket and leaned his head against the other mans'. "What brought that on?" Hawkeye asked with a satisfied smile.

"It's been two weeks!" BJ grumbled from his shoulder, Hawkeye could feel the hot breath run along his collar. "Besides I couldn't let you get away with all those lewd jokes you've been dropping all week." BJ finally pulled his head up and smiled at Hawkeye "Besides we've never done it here."

"Or against the wall!" Hawkeye said giggled.

BJ peaked quickly on the lips "Come on, I need to shower and get a clean shirt before I go back to Post OP."

Hawkeye released him from their embrace and BJ tossed him his pants. Hawkeye bent down to dress himself and grimaced. "Now I know why we never did it against a wall, I'm going to need a chiropractor!"

"That can be arranged." BJ said smiling mischievously as he exited the store room. Now Hawkeye knew that this was all defiantly planed. He grit his teeth as he dressed and followed after his companion out the door into the bright sunlight. He couldn't wait to see what BJ had in mind.


End file.
